super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Banjo
Banjo & Kazooie are the main protagonists of the Banjo-Kazooie series and a unlockable character in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Attributes Banjo and Kazooie are duo characters. As one, their weight is average and they have alright mobility. Banjo only has 2 jumps but Kazooie is able to provide a 3rd "jump". If the jump input is held Banjo will slowly float downwards. Banjo and Kazooie also have very good kill power with a variety of moves that have very powerful knockback. Their throws are also deceivingly strong. Banjo can also crawl and wall jump. They may have alright mobility but Banjo has quite a slow dash speed and most of his options can be quite predictable. Their fall speed is also quite slow which can be both a good thing and a bad thing in their game. Moveset * Neutral Attack -''' '''Claw Swipe: Banjo does an overhead swing with each of his claws in a left-right-left motion, taking a step forward each time. * Forward Tilt -''' '''Peck: Kazooie appears to reach over pecking forward multiple times. * Up Tilt -''' '''Wing Whack: Kazooie pops out of the top of the pack as Banjo does a little hop and swings her wings back and forth in a arc. * Down Tilt -''' '''Beak Barge: Banjo crouches as he can do a bird-assisted tackle with Kazooie leading beak-first into the fray. * Dash Attack -''' '''Forward Roll: Banjo rolls forward. Can be used conservatively by continuously tapping "A". * Up Smash -''' '''Flap Flip: Banjo gets in a ready position, then does a powerful flip kick. * Down Smash -''' '''Pack Whack: Kazooie flies above Banjo as Banjo whacks the opponent with his backpack. * Forward Smash -''' '''Breegull Bash: As he charges, Banjo will reach into his backpack and grab Kazooie by the feet much to her squawking displeasure. Upon release, Banjo slams Kazooie out before him onto the ground while his feathery companion lets out a painful "Bree-guhhh.......". * Neutral Aerial -''' '''Breegull Roll: Kazooie envelops Banjo as they spin twice in the air with a "Ha!" from Banjo before returning a neutral state. * Forward Aerial -''' '''Rat-a-tap Rap: Kazooie emerges out of the backpack and delivers 3 pecks in a random order of high/low/mid. * Back Aerial -''' '''Bear Bash: Banjo kicks both legs back with a grunt as he also pivots slightly as if Sky Diving. * Up Aerial -''' '''Lance Peck: Hunching forward, Banjo makes way for Kazooie to rush up out of the backpack to perform a lingering peck upwards like a lance. * Down Aerial -''' '''Beak Buster: Banjo flips over and actually rises up about his own height while doing so as Kazooie appears below, dropping straight down. * Grab -''' '''Bear Hug: Banjo reaches out with a paw to try and grab anybody in front of him. * Pummel -''' '''Peck: Kazooie pecks the grabbed opponent. * Forward Throw -''' '''Burly Hurl: Banjo lifts his opponent overhead, and throws them. * Back Throw -''' '''Talon Trounce: Throwing the opponent behind himself, Banjo crouches as Kazooie appears and performs a shock spring jump at the opponent. * Up Throw -''' '''Egg Aim: Throwing the opponent up high, Banjo crouches down as Kazooie appears to fire a volley of Blue Eggs. Each egg can be aimed slightly left or right by inputting the control stick. * Down Throw -''' '''Bill Drill: After slamming the foe to the ground, Banjo hops up as Kazooie pops out and drills to the opponent into the ground. * Floor Back: Banjo spins his arms as Kazooie gets him back on his feet. * Floor Front: Banjo punches forward while Kazooie kicks backward. * Floor Trip: Kazooie pecks backward before Banjo kicks forward. * Edge (>100%): Banjo gets up kicking. * Edge (100%+): Kazooie clears the way before Banjo clambers up. * Neutral Special - Egg Shoot/Blue Eggs: As Banjo crouches, Kazooie can fire up to 3 blue eggs rapidly that travel up to 3 platforms before breaking. **'Custom 1 - Hailfire Eggs:' A tap of "B" will fire an Ice Egg. The Ice Egg travels at half the speed of normal eggs. If it hits the opponent, he/she is frozen for a short period of time. Holding down "B" for half a second, Kazooie will fire an Fire Egg. On impact, opponent are set ablaze. **'Custom 2 - Grenade Eggs:' Tapping the "B" will have Kazooie launch a Grenade Egg. It will explode after 3 seconds or on-contact with the opponent. * Side Special - Wonderwing: Kazooie pops out to shield Banjo's front as he charges forward, shedding visible Gold Feathers as they do so. **'Custom 1 - Talon Trot:' Kazooie will stick her legs out of the backpack and carry Banjo around as long as "B" is held. **'Custom 2 - Beak Bayonet:' Banjo pulls Kazooie from the backpack and lunges forward with Kazooie exclaiming "Breee-Hah!" * Up Special Move - Shock Spring Jump: Kazooie appears out of the backpack as Banjo leans back to act as the weight on a large spring before the two launch upward at a controllable angle. **'Custom 1 - Flight:' Banjo launches up as Kazooie emerges from the backpack, and she takes out her wings, allowing them to fly around for 6 seconds. **'Custom 2 - Beak Bomb:' Kazooie will flap her wings, sending Banjo and herself high into the air then Banjo scrunches himself up, as does Kazooie and the two flies in the direction inputted on the control stick so fast, leaving a trial of red feathers and sparkles behind them. * Down Special Move - Clockwork Kazooie Egg: As Banjo crouches, Kazooie lays a Clockwork Egg, creating a small Clockwork Kazooie which will stalk the nearest opponent and explode for high damage and knockback. If it does not make contact it will automatically detonate after 10 seconds. **'Custom 1 - Split-Up (Kazooie/Snooze Pack):' The player will take control of Kazooie when Banjo sleeps to regain their health. **'Custom 2 - Split-Up (Banjo/Hatch):' The player will take control of Banjo while Kazooie hatches a Mystery Egg, which will give them a item for use. * Final Smash - The Mighty Jinjonator: The Jinjonator will emerge from it's statuesque prison with a powerful yawn then levitate to the air, the screen darkening as it spins round and round for a moment before launching itself into opponents. Each lunge is unstoppable aside from avoidance at the last second. The 5th lunge however has the Jinjonator pause and say "JINJO....." in a low powerful voice before zooming in on an enemy, sure to finish them off and send them tumbling to their final fate. Moveset (Kazooie at Down Special - Custom 1) * Neutral Attack: Kazooie will do several slashes with her wings, traveling forward slightly per swing. * Dash Attack: Kazooie will do a spinning Wing Whirl attack. * Neutral Aerial: Kazooie will do a spinning Wing Whirl while in mid-air. * Neutral Special - Blue Eggs: Kazooie fires up to 3 Blue Eggs rapidly that travel up to 3 platforms before breaking. * Side Special - Hailfire Eggs: Kazooie fires the Ice Egg if the player taps the "B" button. If it hits the opponent, it will freeze the opponent. Holding the "B" button allows Kazooie to fire a Fire Egg, which will burn opponents. * Up Special - Grenade Egg: Kazooie fires a Grenade Egg at a much steeper angle. It will explode after 3 seconds or on-contact with any opponent. Moveset (Banjo at Down Special - Custom 2) * Neutral Attack - Claw Swipe: Banjo does an overhead swing with each of his claws in a left-right-left motion, taking a step forward each time. * Dash Attack - Forward Roll: Banjo rolls forward. Can be used conservatively by continuously tapping "A". * Neutral Aerial: Banjo flails mid-air just like with his "Failed Flip". * Neutral Special - Shack Pack: Banjo takes his backpack and puts it over his head to fit inside it. While covered in his backpack, Banjo has a heavy armor for as long as you hold the button down. Able to walk and even hop through nearly any attack. It allows Banjo to absorb a hit or simply block projectiles. * Side Special - Taxi Pack: Banjo takes off his backpack and swings it forward in a scooping motion, shoving opponents forcefully with a free hand. Pressing the button again will pop the opponent out. * Up Special - Sack Pack: Banjo jumps inside the backpack and hops diagonally upwards with more vertical range than horizontally. Taunts * Up: Kazooie pops out to laugh in a disrespectful manner as Banjo looks up at her smiling. * Down: Mumbo Jumbo appears, transforming Banjo and Kazooie into a washing machine and laughing as they shake before disappearing as they revert back. * Side: Banjo holds out a glowing Jiggy as Kazooie looks at with a gleam in her eyes and her beak open. Idle Poses * Kazooie pokes her head out. * Banjo and Kazooie put their hand/wing above their eyes looking from side to side similar to their artwork. Cheer * "Let's Go! Banjo! Let's Go! Kazooie! Let's Go!" X2 On-Screen Appearance * Appears on the entrance pad from Banjo-Kazooie. Victory Poses * Mumbo Jumbo is seen playing a violin standing beside Banjo as he's playing his banjo before striking a pose as Kazooie pops her head out. * Kazooie is seen carrying Banjo as they float down to the ground. Then Kazooie plops down in a tired manner as Banjo pulls out what appears to be a Nintendo 3DS and begins to play. * Banjo runs forward then places his hand on his forehead as Kazooie pops out doing the same. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQNAVqW1shA '-' A flourished remix of the Main Title theme in Banjo-Kazooie. Key point is anywhere before 0:21. Losing Pose * Banjo is seen clapping while Kazooie appears to be ranting. Event Matches * TBA Snake's Codec & Palutena's Guidance Snake's Codec Snake: Is it customary for a bird to live on a bear's back? Mei Ling: Oh- you must be talking about Banjo & Kazooie. Snake: No, I'm talking about the large bear and the bird he is carrying around in his backpack. Mei Ling: Yes, that is Banjo the Bear and Kazooie the Breegull. Snake: ...Oh. named after instruments, I see. Mei Ling: Banjo and Kazooie are inseparable Snake, they are always together, while Banjo is mild mannered and typically quiet, Kazooie is impulsive and tends to use sarcasm a bit too much. Snake: Hummm sounds like quite the duo. Mei Ling: Oh they are! They have saved their home a couple of times now so they know how to bring the hurt to their enemies. Intel says they have fought against the witch Gruntilda on multiple occasions and have come out on top every time. Snake: Well, lets see how the Bear and Bird handle a Snake. Mei Ling: ...Aren't Bears and Birds predators of Snakes? Snake: ... Palutena's Guidance Viridi: Oh wow! It's Banjo & Kazooie! Palutena: A Rare sight indeed! Pit: Uh, who? Viridi: The Bear and Bird numskull. Honestly what do they teach you in angel school? Pit: Archery mostly- Viridi: I suppose it's not THAT strange for you not to recognize them, they've taken other forms before including a bee, an ant, a pumpkin even a washing machine. Pit: R-really!? Palutena: Banjo and Kazooie are quite the duo and have managed to keep their home: Spiral Mountain safe from the clutches of the Witch Gruntilda. It looks like they've dusted off most of their old moves and are bringing them into the battle. but that's not all- Pit: What is it Lady Palutena? Palutena: The Duo have a magical item with them: the Magic Wrench. Pit: ... Uh, O-Okay. Palutena: Kazooie will use its powers to grab you- be careful of that wrench Pit it has a really long range to it- and if they grab you Banjo can really lay some hurt down on you. Pit: There's more to these two than meet the eye! Let's put em to the test! Trophy Description Banjo and Kazooie has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with them on any difficulty. The grizzly bear is Banjo and a big ugly bird... I mean, the bird is Kazooie (care with her and her sense of bitter humor). They are the leading duo of the Banjo-Kazooie series, although Banjo had before an appearance as a playable corridor next to his old friend Diddy Kong in Diddy Kong Racing. Is it that Diddy is happy to see him after all these years? I think yes, even seems happy to "teach" how things work around here in Super Smash Bros. but what a friendship so much fun! By the way, all normal and special attacks are inspired directly from their first adventure. * Banjo-Kazooie (N64, 1998) * Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge (GBA, 2003) Banjo & Kazooie (Alt.) In progress... * Banjo-Kazooie (N64, 1998) Costumes * Brown: Banjo and Kazooie's regular appearance. * Red: Banjo wears red shorts while Kazooie resembles a Purple Martin. * White: Banjo wears white shorts while Kazooie resembles a Saffron Finch. * Blue: Banjo appears on blue color while Kazooie resembles a Sandwich Tem. * Black: Banjo resembles a Black Bear and Kazooie may resemble a Blue Bunting. * Yellow: Banjo may resemble Jinxy the Honey Bear and Kazooie resembles a raven. * Cyan: Banjo may resemble a Polar Bear and Kazooie may resemble Heggy the Hen. * Green: Banjo now has a green color and Kazooie resembles a Mitred Parakeet. Could be a nod to Yooka. Trivia * Phil Spencer says he'd like to see Banjo in Smash, which lets him and Sakurai to maybe add him on the lineup. Category:Characters Category:Community Category:Male Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Banjo-Kazooie